2robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Mode Server
DocSlayingyoudown was here. General Zombie Mode Server is a Server that houses Zombie Mode. (inspired by R2D and TC2) Modes Survival. there are 3 teams Red, Blue, Zombies. the player must gain 50/52 points to get their team to win, the point will be gain killing zombies although you cant kill the team that isn't zombies, Zombies are just AI no player can be zombies, the last weapon is the golden knife. Rescue. Rescue an AI. Infection. 3 Players will be chosen as zombies, while the other must try to survive when the zombies kill a player the player will become a zombie, there is also no final weapons but all guns will gain crits when there is the last player. President! protect the President and escort him to a rescue transport (Helicopter, Boat, Car, ETC) one player will be President, the president will spawn on the storage room although he must survive due to him having 1 life while the other player that is not the president can respawn. Who? everyone is on the same team although they are allowed to commit friendly fire to each other because one of the players is a subordinate of the zombie king, go find the subordinate and kill him and survive the zombies by doing this, when you die you will become a zombie but you can not chat, if someone killed a player on his team that is not a subordinate he will die. Backup. in Backup, you must wait for 5 minutes for the rescue transport (Helicopter, Boat, Car, ETC) although it will leave for 1 minute so you must go there fast if you die you will become a zombie. Resupply. get some supply located in a random area on the map and bring it back to the transport (Helicopter, Boat, Car, ETC) you can respawn in this Gamemode. Evacuation. plant a bomb on the building and evacuate the building, you are allowed to respawn although you are unable to plant the bomb Payload. Push the Payload. FFA! Kill everyone including zombies, and reach 50/52 points, you can still respawn, no one can be a zombie only AI. Special effects The Special Effect gives you or your gun a boost. *Flame *Love Shot *Peace Maker *Howling *Deadshot *Speed Run *Double Trouble *Ultra Jump Zombies * Normal: basic health and speed and damage. (Bad Against: None) * Speedy: low health and damage but high speed. (Bad Against: Seme-Atomic Rifle, Sniper.) * Explosive: High health although when killed it will explode. (Bad Against: Shotgun, LMG.) * Armor: High Health, 75% damage will be absurd from projectiles and explosions. (Bad Against: Projectiles.) * Webber: Low Health, slow Speed, Basic Damage, drops from the ceiling and can slow you down. (Bad Against: Melee.) * '''Fire: '''Basic Health and Damage, slow speed, when you get hit it will burn you for 3 seconds. (Bad Against: Explosion, Fire.) * '''Cold: '''Basic Health and Damage, slow speed, when you get hit it will slow you for 3 seconds (Bad Against: Cold/Snow.) Banned Skins * Retro Zombie * Deadlinquent * Alien ZMS Pages * Maps (ZMS) * Special Effect (ZMS) Category: ZMS Category:Gamemodes Category:Server